The cafe
by TobiGB
Summary: Join Nightwing, Superboy, and Robin as they hangout at a very special café. Based on the Superhero Café from How it should have ended.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello everybody and welcome to my new Young Justice story called _'The Cafe' _Now if you've read my story called _'The Mission'_ which I uploaded last January then you will know that is the spin-off story that I promised.

Now just like I said before this was inspired by the _'How it should have Ended Superhero Cafe' _segments, so I hope that you guys enjoy this.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story, they are all the property of their respective owners, all credit for _'The Superhero Cafe' _idea should go to creative minds of the how is should have ended videos.

_(Cafe 5:34 pm)_

"Wow I can't believe that we've never heard of this place before." Nightwing said from his side of the booth as he leaned back into his seat.

"Yeah I mean Superman and Batman could've told us about this place a long time ago." Superboy told him from across the booth with a drink in his hand.

"Man there are people here I've never even met or seen before." Robin said setting besides Nightwing.

"Well whatever the case is, the fact that we found this place and have somewhere to just chill is good enough for me." Nightwing said with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Dick, Conner, and Tim were all setting in a booth that was inside of a cafe but this wasn't just any cafe no this was a Superhero cafe that was full of heroes that none of them hadn't even met before.

They also learned that this was the place where Clark and Bruce would meet to talk about and discuss past, present, and future events. They've only recently learned about this place like a week back and are still getting used it.

"Yep, so you guys looking forward to Sunday?" Conner asked the two members of the Batfamily setting across from him.

"I'd rather not think about it too much, you know since it's been a whole year since you know." Tim said rubbing the back of his neck not wanting to bring up a certain subject that they've all been thinking for the last eleven months.

"You mean since our show got canceled? Yeah I might be a little late showing up at our little get together, since I have some stuff to take of at DC Comics Head Quarters." Dick said as he finished the last part of that sentence in a low tone of voice that was almost similar to Batman's voice.

"Does this has anything to do with that whole _'Forever Evil' _thing from the comics?" Conner asked with a raised eyebrow as he watched Dick shrug his shoulders.

"Maybe, or maybe not just know that me and them have a ton of things to discuss when I get there." He said not leaving any room for discussion.

"So anyway, how do you guys think the fans are going to feel when the sixteenth comes?" Tim asked the two older males.

"I'm sure they'll probably try to act a little mature, I mean sure it ended with Wally dying or being stuck in the Speed Force, and Darkseid showing up in the very last scene which could have led to something amazing." Conner said as everything he just said started to sink in for him.

"They are going to be beyond pissed off." Dick said knowing full well how this was going to turn out.

"Well look on the bright side." Tim said as both Dick and Conner looked at him wondering just what he is talking about.

"And just what is the bright side Tim?" Dick asked his younger brother.

"We could've ended up on Vortex just like _'Justice League _Unlimited'" Tim said with a little smile on his face.

"Good Point."

"Amen to that."

**A/N:** Well there you go guys the first chapter of my new story, now this the fist time where I have words that are under a thousand and I'm sorry if it's so short.

Now I was just going to have it be Dick and Conner but I thought it would be good to have Tim in this as well you know. I don't want to make this a complete copy of the superhero cafe so I'm going to try and make it into my own thing.

Now I might not have all three of them together in every chapter though just letting you guys know that right now. Also This Sunday will be the sixteenth which means it will have been a whole year since Young Justice was canceled, yeah I know it sucks.

What these three will mostly be doing is just talking either with each other or other heroes, about well just about anything and everything, from shows to movies and stuff.

Not much to say here but read and review and I will see you guys later.

_(DC Comics Headquarters Sunday 4:12 pm)_

Inside all of the editors were discussion the current comic book titles until they were greeted by an unexpected visitor.

"Hey there guys what do say we have a little talk about the current condition of my character in the comic books." Nightwing said as he pulled out his eskrima sticks and closed the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A**_**/N:** Hello guys and welcome to another chapter of _"The Cafe" _now I have to say that I'm glad of all of the positive feedback I got for the last chapter and I hope that you guys continue to enjoy this story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice nor do I own any of the characters this is present in this story, they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

_(Cafe 6:43 pm)_

"You guys excited about the new Batman game coming out?" Conner asked both Dick and Tim setting across from him.

"You mean _'Batman: Arkham Knight'_? You bet we are." Dick answered him with a smile on his face.

"Since this is going to be the final game in the 'Arkham series' I'm looking forward to seeing how they're going to end this." Tim told them with a bit of excitement in his voice.

"I just hope they give me bigger part this time around unlike the last few games I've been in lately." Dick said annoyed by the treatment he's been recently receiving in the video game world for the past few years.

"Dick you were in _'Arkham: City_'_, Arkham: Origins', and 'Injustice: Gods Among Us' _That's a lot more than what most of us would get." Conner pointed out to the former boy wonder.

"True but I really want to part of the main story this time around, in _'Arkham:City' _I had to defend the manor in that side-mission and I don't even get to talk in that one, in _'Arkham: Origins' _I was Robin and only available during the whole multiplayer part of the game, I wasn't even in the first game, and don't get me started on _'Injustice: Gods Among Us' _. Which is why when this one comes out I want to actually be part of the story." Dick said as he finished his little rant on the video games he's been.

"Well at least you guys get to be in the games, the only one I got to be in was the one for our show. Speaking of which when are they going to make a Superman game?" Conner asked the two boys who was just as curious as he is.

"Good question, when was the last time Clark had game to himself?" Dick wonder as well, since the only time the man of steel would show up in the video game world if the Justice league was in too.

"What about that game they made that was based on the movie _'Superman _Returns'?" Tim asked the two of them.

"That was like eight years ago and besides it doesn't even matter if do make another Superman game, I doubt I'll even get to be in it." Conner said disappointedly.

"Don't be that way Con, I've been hearing talk that once they're done with the Arkham series they're going to get to work with a Superman game." Dick told his friend reassuringly.

"I think it's time that DC gave the others heroes their own games as well, you know ones that don't have to have 'Justice League' in it's title." Tim said agreed with Dick.

"Yeah it's time for Bruce to take a break anyway, and if it means anything I'll be the first one to play that game, and remember we still have that online _'Infinite Crisis' _multiplayer game in the mean time." Dick told them with confidence in his voice.

"Yeah, you guys do have a point I just need to set back and relax a bit and look forward to the future DC Comics video games." Conner said more at ease.

"Yep... So _'Infinite Crisis' _?" Tim asked the other two boys.

" '_Infinite Crisis'_" Dick answered back with smirk on his face.

"Let's do this." Conner said agreeing with them.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I would like to think reddevil47 for the suggestion of this chapter.

Also if you enjoyed this be sure to check out my other Young Justice stories and my Supernatural story 'Supernatural Anime'.

Well read and review and I will see you guys later.

* * *

_(Batcave 8:15 pm)_

"That's right bring it!"

"How much longer will you be playing 'Infinite crisis' Sir?"

"Just a few more hours Alfred, Take that! I'm the goddamn Batman!" Bruce yelled out at the Batcomputer screen.

"Indeed you are sir.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Welcome back everybody to a new chapter of _"The Cafe" _man I am enjoying the feedback of this story, I was going to get started on the new chapter of _"Robins" _ but let's just say that I saw something on TV that pretty much inspired me to do this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice nor do I own any of the characters that are present in this story, they are all the properties of DC Comics.

_(Cafe 5:25 pm)_

"Man that last episode was pretty intense, I'm overwhelmed by everything that happened." Nightwing said commenting on the recent events of a TV show.

"I know what you mean, when she told them she knows who her real farther is that really put a strain on their relationship." Robin said setting besides his older brother in their booth.

"Yeah, too bad we're going to have to wait until the next episode comes out in two weeks." Superboy stated in annoyed tone of voice from his side of the booth.

"Well if you ask me I blame Oliver for that one." Arsenal stated setting besides Robin with his arms crossed.

"Look Oliver was trying to do the best he could in a stressful situation, so the least you could do is cut him some slack." Red Arrow told him from his side of the booth with his finger pointed in Arsenal's face.

The show they're talking about is _"Arrow" _a TV show based on Green Arrow,and they are discussing the recent episode that aired that had Slade Wilson aka Deathstoke, kidnap Oliver's younger sister Thea and hijacked a bus full of criminals. They were being joined by both Red Arrow and Arsenal who were both known for getting a little passionate over the Roy Harper character from that show.

"Says the guy who didn't take Wilson down when he was just setting in that chair." Arsenal countered back towards his clone.

"Alright first off, this is Deatstroke we're talking about here and who knows what kind of trick he could've had up his sleeve. Second, what makes you so sure that was me? For all we know that could've been _you _who could've did something." Red Arrow shot back at the other archer.

"Are you kidding me? If that was me then he would've had an arrow in his other eye socket." Arsenal stated to him in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"Why do you guys always have to get into an argument whenever they show Roy on screen?" Superboy asked tired of hearing them bicker over the same thing over and over again.

When it came to the Roy Harper character they would often argue on which one of them it is, like if he did anything that was considered awesome or badass then one of them would try and take credit for it. If Roy did anything that was stupid or idiotic then they would shift the blame on the other.

"I hope that he hurries up and just get a hero name soon, because you guys are really starting to drive this thing right into the ground." Nightwing told them exasperated at the two constant bickering with each other.

"So Red Arrow, what Jade think of the episode?" Robin asked the older Archer who just sighed and shook his head at that question.

"I'd rather not talk about that." He answered back remembering one of the recent conversations they had about Thea Queen.

"You guys had another argument didn't you?" Arsenal asked with a smirk on his face knowing that Red Arrow's wife isn't the biggest fan of Oliver's younger sister.

"She constantly hangs that over my head 'Why don't you just ask Thea to do that for you?' it's a nightmare." He told them as he massaged his temples.

"Once Roy gets his hero name hopefully you guys will give this whole thing a rest." Nightwing told the two of them.

"I guess." Red Arrow replied back.

"Whatever." Arsenal stated to the older boy.

"I wonder how Green Arrow is feeling about this?" Robin asked as the other four boys wondered the same thing.

In another part of the Cafe Green Arrow was sharing a booth with both Batman and Superman and they were discussing about the events of the recent episode as well.

"Great, Roy wants nothing to do with me again, my sister hates me, Deathstroke tricked me and used my sister as a distraction, and to top it all off I lost my family's company." Green Arrow said as he buried his face into his hands.

"Queen you do know all of that happened in that TV show of yours right?" Batman asked setting right beside him with a mug of coffee in his hand.

"I know, but still this is pretty bad, and I hate the fact that I have to wait two weeks until the next episode." Green Arrow said as he slumped down in his seat.

"Look Oliver I can tell from the preview of the next that you're going to be ready to take Slade out, in a hopefully none lethal method that is." Superman told him as he placed a comforting hand on Green Arrow's shoulder.

"Want to know what I would've done?" Batman asked the two heroes setting with him.

"Thrown a Bat-a-rang at him." They both answered at the same time.

"Maybe, I would also would've casually and discreetly placed a specific type of tracking device on Slade when he was in that interrogation room and then had Canary and Roy follow him to where he had Thea hidden, and that way would've saved her and had time to make it to the board meeting and not letting Slade's flunky take it a way." Batman explained to the other two heroes with him.

"Wow, you have point there." Green Arrow told him a little surprise by how he would've handled that situation.

"Of course I do, because I'm Batman."

"Well I bet Deathstroke is probably shaking in boots after that promo." Superman said as both Batman and Green Arrow agreed with him.

_(Pub 5:45 pm)_

"Yep I played that Robin Hood wannabe hook line and sinker!" Deathstroke laughed along with the other members of light as he just gotten done telling them about the recent episode of 'Arrow'.

"Are you worried about what Green Arrow is going to do to you in the upcoming episode?" Black Manta asked him.

"Please, what's he's going to do? Put an arrow through my knee? HA! I'll be ready for anything that little Queen has in store for me." Deathstroke told him with a big grin on his face.

"What about Blood and his plans to be Mayor of Starling City?" Queen Bee asked the mercenary.

"That guy could barley run a school let alone a whole city, I just hope the next episode will show me more as Deathstroke though, otherwise the CW executives are going to get acquainted with my little friends here." Deathstroke said pulling out his guns.

"Can't argue with that." Sportsmaster said as the others all agreed with him.

**A/B:** I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter because I have to admit that 'Arrow' looks like a decent show.

Now for the record this was my first time watching that show, mostly because of Deathstroke, so if there's some stuff I missed let me know because I don't mind spoilers.

Well read and review and I will see you guys later.

"I am going to start an army, now which of you wishes to join me?" Deathstorke asked the bus full of criminals.

"That guy over there already asked us to join his army." One of them said pointing over to Bane who simply waved to Deathstroke.

"Darth Vader wannabe." Deathstroke growled as he walked up to Bane.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hey there everybody and welcome back to a brand new chapter of _'The Cafe' _now this chapter will about some very recent news that I think some of you might enjoy hearing.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters in this story, they are all the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros.

* * *

"BOOYAH! I can't believe it! I'm finally going to make it to the big screen!" Cyborg yelled out in excitement about the recent news.

"Yeah I heard about that congratulation Vic and really do mean that." Nightwing said to his half human, half machine friend from across the booth.

"Oh thanks Dick that means a lot to me, it's just that... I mean after all these years... I'm finally... I'm sorry man I need a tissue." Cyborg said as he grabbed a napkin and used it to wipe the tears away from his eye.

Nightwing couldn't help but smirk at his friend, he was happy that Victor Stone, also known as Cyborg, was confirmed to appear in the untitled _'Superman vs Batman' _film. Ever since Cyborg found out this he's been felling the aster none stop.

"Feeling better now?"

"Yeah, I'm good I just had to get that out of my system."

"You know this will be like the second time that an actor played you in live action." Nightwing pointed out to his friend.

"That guy who played me in _'Smallvile' _Lee Thompson Young, man he did one heck of a job playing me in that show, may he rest in peace." Cyborg said as both he and Nightwing held their heads down in a brief moment of silence for the late actor.

"Remember when you first showed up in animated form way back in the 80's in _'The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians' _where you were voiced by Ernie Hudson? Who's best known as Winston Zeddemore" Nightwing said with a little smug smirk on his face.

"For the record I consider it an honor to have been voiced by a Ghostbuster, unlike some people I know _Shaggy_." Cyborg countered back to the former boy wonder.

"Zoinks, I'll let you have that one, you were real close friends with Firestorm back then."

"Oh sounds like somebody is a little jealous, don't worry if it helps you feel better I always thought of you as my best friend during The _'Teen Titans' _Show back in the early to mid 2000's." Cyborg said teasingly to Nightwing.

"Gee I feel so whelmed after hearing you say that." He replied back sarcastically in a deadpan tone of voice.

"You know now that I think about it, it was only a matter of time until they realized that it was time to put this face and body up on the silver screen."

"What do you mean by that?" Nightwing asked him a little confused by what he was hearing.

"Think about it for minute, I've been in three of The DC Universe Animated Original Movies already, well four if you count that small role in _'Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths' _and I played a major part in all of them."

"Let's see in _'Justice League Doom' _which is like the first movie where you had a major part in, you helped the League stop Vandal Savage's Legion of Doom and his plan wipeout half of the population of Earth with the sun's solar flare." Nightwing explained to the Cyborg.

"Kicked his immortal butt." Cyborg proclaimed proudly to his friend.

"Then there's _'Justice League The Flashpoint Paradox' _movie"

"Where I was voiced by Michael B. Jordan who played Wallace on _'The Wire' _and he stared as Oscar Grant in the critically acclaimed film _'Frutivale Station' _I might add." Cyborg said even more proudly than before.

"Didn't you die at the end of that of movie when Aquaman tore you apart after you, Flash, Batman, The Resistance, The Shazam kids, and Superman tried to stop that war between The Amazons and the Atlanteans?"

"That was a me from a completely different altered timeline that is in no way shape or form related to me." Cyborg said firmly in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"Whatever you say then, plus there was the recent _'Justice League War' _which was based on the League's founding in the New 52."

"Where I was voiced by my man Shemar Moore from_'Criminal Minds'_! See when you're voiced by some big name actors like me then maybe you'll be able to show up in some big blockbuster movie that won't involve a suite with rubber nipples and temporary kill a franchise." Cyborg said as he placed a hand on Nightwing's shoulder.

He couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at the annoyed look on his friend's face since he knows Nightwing, Batman, Batgirl, Poison Ivy, Mr. Freeze, and Bane hates it when people bring that movie up in any shape or form.

"First, I am going to just pretend that you didn't just say that, and second then by that logic I should appear in the move as well. Neil Patrick Harris did voice me in _'Batman Under the Red Hood' _and Jessie McCarthy is my current voice actor in Young Justice, in fact I sound like him right now. Remember there are rumors that I might show as Nightwing, the same thing goes for those rumors about me showing up in _'Arrow' _as well." Nighwing said with a smirk on his face.

"Well either way I hope the guy who's playing me does a good job as me, even if it is just going to be a cameo which I hope will lead into something even bigger."

"You mean Ray Fisher? Don't worry I'm sure he'll do a great job, now that all of that is out of the way we should calibrate this great news." Nightwing suggested as both he and Cyborg went into a thinking pose.

Suddenly they heard the sound of marching footsteps and looked out the cafe window to see Deathstroke leading an army of masked men right through the city.

"Onward to victory my Mirakuru!" Deathstroke yelled out to his followers who were all wearing the same black and orange mask as he was.

They both looked at each other with a smirk on both of their of faces knowing full well what they were about to do next.

"I got the sonic." Cyborg said holding up his arm cannon.

"If I got the boom." Nightiwing replied back holding up a few wingdings in his hands as they both got up and ran outside.

"BOOYAH!"

* * *

**A/N: **Well there you go guys, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, this idea came to me when I heard that it was confirmed that Victor Stone aka Cyborg was confirmed to was going to appear in the _"Superman vs Batman" _though it may just be a minor role it'll still be good to see him in a live action moive.

Just so there is no confusion here, the Nightwing in this chapter is still the one from Young Justice Invasion, and as for Cyborg well let's just go with the one from Teen Titans. By the way Moore isn't the only actor from Criminal Minds to play a DC Comics character.

Well that's it for now, I will see you guys all later.

Read and review.

* * *

"Hey Derek are done yet? We need to go." Spencer Reid asked as he walked into the target range.

"Just one more shot" Derek said as he blasted the last target away with his arm cannon with complete ease.

"Will guys hurry up the others are waiting for us." Aaron Hotchner instructed as he approached the two of them wearing a Deatstroke mask.


End file.
